Goodnight (Sort of Drabbles)
by QuietRose-13
Summary: A set of AU shorts. They are all interconnected, but they aren't in any sensible order. 35 years ago Alyssa Cross (younger sister of Marian Cross) meets and befriends the Walker brothers. During their rebellion against the Order and the Noah, she meets Yu, a sympathetic exorcist with a deep hatred for the Order. (OOC) (Female Allen) More of a description inside.
1. Chapter 1

**(There may be a lot of OOC characters. The story starts briefly in the past, then goes back and forth between the Anime plot line and the events I make up in the past-both 35 years ago and perhaps even Alyssa's childhood before the order. Nothings set in stone with this story yet, so bear with me. I just started writing this without putting much thought into it, I liked it, so i figured I'd try this out. I won't promise consistent updates, and unfortunately I won't guarantee that this gets 100% finished. But I suppose just enjoy it for what it is, and if you'd like, yell at me for updates.)**

 **(This is going to include ooc characters, and a female allen.)**

Her fingers, slick with blood struggled with her coat. The thick black material heavy enough to keep out the chilly December air. It's an old garment, one Cross had worn years ago when he was a still a boy. The thought of her brother didn't not make her trembling fingers much better, but with great effort she managed to tear the woolen material in thick strips and got to work on the bleeding male beside her.

His dark hair stuck to the blood spattered across his forehead. His skin pale from the blood loss and shivering from the cold. She tried not to think of how long he had been lying there in the snow. Slowly bleeding out and freezing while the battle raged on elsewhere. She tried not to think about the dullness of his dark blue eyes, or the sheer amount of blood staining the snow beneath him. She tried not to think of the inevitability of it all, of their looming defeat and the death they all faced because of it. She was being childish, stupidly naïve, but it was the only thing keeping her from breaking down completely.

"Alyss... Alyssa stop..." His voice pierced through her numbing haze, but it wasn't enough to stop her hands from tearing at his own coat in an effort to get to his wounds. Her face was streaked with tears, her lips blue from the cold and her hands shaking like leaves. Years ago he had sworn to never let her look so broken again. There was nothing he could do for her now. Not anymore.

"Alyssa-"

"No! No, I won't- I-I can't do this. Not without you! Please! Oh God, Yu _please..."_

Her silver eyes bore into his own, no longer shining with the pure love and compassion he so adored. None of her wry humor or sarcasm, nothing but an endless pain that he wanted to take away.

His hand shook, fingers numb from the cold, as he cupped her sorrowful face. "I'll never say goodnight...," a shuttering gasp stole his breath away. There wasn't much time left for him, not much time left for him to stare into those beautiful silver eyes. Not much time for him to make things right.

She clung to his trembling hand with her own, her soft melodic voice picking up where he left off. "To hearts which near each other move. From evening close to morning light... The night is good; because my love..."

He smiled at her through the pain, praying that this was enough. "They never say goodnight."

She relished in the feel of her lips against his. Her hand hovering over his heart, memorizing its beat and the fading warmth of his skin. She stared into his blue eyes as they faded, burning their light into her mind for the last time. She held his gaze until his hand fell slack and slipped from her own, and his chest gave out its final shuddering breath.

She stayed for a long time, numb to everything around her. It was not until she heard the fighting come to a halt that she finally moved. Crossing the battlefield in search of dead allies and living foes.

Once she was gone, another emerged from the shadows. Dragging the cold body of her lover away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is all set before the events in the last one. I'm just posting these as they come to me, so the order will be screwed up. I'll try and "date" them in the beginning to try and keep you from getting too disoriented as this goes on.**

The Campbell Manor was as grandiose and indulgent as its main inhabitants. The gilded staircase and white marble floors made Alyssa's head ache. Though, she took no small amount of satisfaction in the muddy mess she made on her way in. If Lady Campbell still lived, she would have been tossed out after a few lashings from the strict woman.

Rounding the stairs into the sitting room, her feet carried her to the one room in the house she was most familiar with. The library was a true sight to behold. Leaving her shoes behind to spare the warm brown carpet from her mess, she snagged a familiar book on her way up to her temporary quarters. The leather seat set before the fire place had been her bed for the past couple of weeks. She absolutely hated the stiffness of the guest room the boys had offered her, and the towering shelves that cut her off from the rest of the world made her feel less out of place than those garish rose colored walls.

She soaked up the warmth of the fire as she read. Indulging in her one guilty pleasure while the boys weren't there to tease her for it. Alyssa had never been the gentlest girl. During her younger years her mother spent most of her time bed ridden, leaving Alyssa to be watched by the servants and her older brother. Marian was rough and unforgiving. Dragging her along on his adventures and treating her no different from the boys he often ran with. That's how she met Neah and Mana. Neah being just as rough and tumble as her brother, and Mana being the only one among them with any shred of decency. Because of her time spent with the boys, when her teen-aged years came along with the expectations of marriage and children she wasn't exactly the refined young woman her mother so desperately wanted. She never really took to the dresses and fine manners. But she had fallen for the sappy poetry and outlandish tales of romance her mother had pushed upon her. So caught up in her book, she never noticed the eyes peering over her shoulder.

Yu knew exactly which page she was on the moment he saw her. It was her favorite, though he never quite understood why. He never really got her obsession with the sappy crap she read all day, but he still knew every word in the damned book. All because of her.

He watched as she silently mouthed the words to herself. Rolling every word over her tongue and shaping every letter just so with her lips. Her finger swept over the page, leaving smudges of ink on their tips. This woman, everything about her, never ceased to interest him. The young boy who used to watch his mother cry after every harsh word his father spouted would have never believed he'd ever get to experience this. Love was nothing but a word for him before he got close to her. God, he sounded like some spineless sap, but he could never think right when it came to her.

"Yu? How long have you been there?"

Skipping over her eyes to glance at the clock, he realized it had been quite a while since he'd walked in. He was surprised neither the red haired ass nor the damned Noah had come bursting in after the first few minutes.

"Hmm, just got here. Idiots are in the study trying to sort through that mess we found in Black Briar*."

He watched her gently place the book on the floor, cursing at himself to stop acting so love struck around her. Then she just had to give him that damn _smile_. Curse this woman.

"To work then?"

He could already feel a headache coming on.

 ***Made up place for made up plot.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
